I'm Lycan This
by Demonwolf
Summary: The spell might be over, but not everything is as well as it seems in that little town where Belle came from. Soon, Belle, Pince, Adam, and their loyal family of servant find themselves dealing with a creature of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Lycan This**

_Ah, another tale from the twisted corrider that is my mind. I certaintly you enjoy this supernatural tale. Believe me, I'm going to enjoy writing it._

A tavern on a small town usually draws patrons to it like bees to honey. But today was Sunday and thus, a lot of the townspeople of Molyneaux opted to spend the evening indoors with their families, either reading the Bible or discussing the day' sermon. Of course, there were a few bachelor men who, being single, desired the company that could only be found in fellow bachelors. And naturally, there were the "serving girls," who also earned extra money by pleasing the men parading around the place, their shrill voices flutering through the smokey atmonsphere. But to a pair golden eyes that observed the whole scene, nothing was worth paying attention too.

The owner of the golden eyes was a young girl who was probably no older than thirteen or fourteen. She had long chestnut hair that went well with her odd golden eyes and she was quite small for her age. Nonetheless, there was an aura of strength about her; something that said she could not be taken advantage of. However, the bartender paid the girl no heed. He knew what she was about; he had seen her cozy up to men and then lead them away outside. The large man behind the counter shuddered; the girl was just a child, for Heaven's sake! What was she doing seducing men?

The girl sitting alone by the fire, however, ignored the bartender's stares and studied the few patrons with a practiced eye. Once again, not one of the men would be of use to her tonight. She had not fed in a week and she was ravenous.

However, much her surprise, the tavern's door opened and a man walked in. Or rather, the man _waddled_ in, as there was no way he could walk with all that excess fat handing off his obese frame like bread dough. The girl's golden eyes lit up in anticipation; it seemed her luck had changed.

"A pint of ale, if you please," the fat man said and the bartender complied.

"Where're you from, stranger?" he asked, as he drew the pint from the large barrel behind him. The fat man grunted.

"The village of Lynne. Tiny little place; I came here lookin' for a wife. Are there any women available?" The bartender chuckled.

"Naw, most women around here are married. Come back in a generation; then you'll have your pick of girls." The bartended didn't bother to explain that while he was waiting, the stranger could do with loosing a few pounds; girls weren't into fat men anyway.

Meanwhile, the lone girl had seen enough. The man was single, lonely, and very well-fleshed. Now all she needed to do was get him outside. Standing up, she glided over to where the blobby man sat, her long black skirt whispering over the oak floors. She reached out and placed a slim hand on the man's sweaty shoulder. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Are you lonely?" she asked in a soft, sweet little voice. Instantly, the man's pudgy features brightened.

"Why, yes, I am," he said, grinning lustfully. The girl smiled back.

"Well then, if you come with me, I'll ease your pain for you. I'll make all that loneliness fly away." As she spoke, she reached out and brushed a few strands of greasy red hair away from the man's eyes. He was hooked!

"Where too?" The girl smiled coyly, beckoning him with one finger. "This way." The fat man followed her like a love-sick puppy and the bartender rolled his eyes in disgust. Honestly, what _was_ the world coming too? A girl her age working as a self-employed prostitute? She'd be lucky to live another year.

But it was the huge man who should have been fearing for his life. Once outside, the girl led him to a dark alleyway between two houses, which was still and cool, even during nights in July.

"You wanna do it here?" the fat man asked, his nose twitching as the rank smell of the alley hit him hard.

"But of course." He could not longer see the girl, but he could feel her hot breath on the back of his throat. She had apperently snaked around behind him.

"Wow. You're different from other girls."

"You have no idea." Her voice was still soft, but it seemed different now, as though there was a dark undertone to the otherwise seductive words.

"But why in an alley?"

"So no one sees us."

"Why not a bedroom at an inn or at the tavern."

"Too risky."

"For what."

"You'll find out." The fat man gulped; for an unknown reason, he was suddenly very, very nervous.

"Say, what's your name? There was a slight rustling to his left and suddenly the girl was standing in front of him. He could see her golden eyes; they were glowing in the darkness. But there were no fires of passion burning in them; only a strange kind of hunger like that of a wild animal. The girl smiled, displaying a set of teeth that looked like those of a wolf.

"I am Lycana."

_Author's note: Lycana's name is pronounced Lie-KEEN-na. But when the "a" is removed, it' pronounced Lie-can. What's the significance of Lycan? I'm sure you'll figure it out._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Lycan This**

_Lycana is absent from this chapter. At least, she is physically absent._

The best thing about having legs was being able to run. Or at least Chip thought so as he dashed through the long castle corridors as fast as his sturdy little legs could carry him. The small six-year-old boy, who up until two months ago had been an enchanted teacup, still could not get over the feeling of being human. The whole sensation was like a dream, but the best part was that the dream would never end!

Ever since Belle had broken the spell and restored everyone, even the Master, to their human forms, the once dark and gloomy castle had become a place of happiness and light, particularly once Belle and the Master were married. Prince and Princess in title, but they both considered every member of the staff to be family. And in all of France, no happier family could be found.

Rounding a corner, Chip suddenly crashed into a pair of adult legs. He gasped and rubbed his forehead, expecting to receive a mild reprimand for running in the halls, but was met instead with a kindly chuckle.

"Well, well, what have we here? Looks like a little boy who's happy to be a little boy again." Chip grinned recognizing the voice.

"Hi, Lumiere," he chirped, looking up at the tall maitre d'.

"And _bonjour_ to you too, Chip. Enjoying yourself?" The small boy nodded.

"Uh-huh. I was going to see if Mama was back yet." Earlier that day, Belle and Prince Adam had set out for Molyneaux to visit the bookkeeper Belle knew so well. Mrs. Potts, along with Cogsworth had accompanied the two royals, in the traditional manner of selected servants accompanying their masters on journeys.

"Sorry, _petite_. They are not back yet."

"Oh." Chip hung his head slightly; he had hoped to find his mother home so she could read him a story from one of his storybooks. Lumiere, noting the expression on Chip's face, quickly scooped the child up in his arms, grinning hugely.

"However, I do have some information I think you'll like. Chef has baked some quality sugar cookies for dessert tonight and I happen to know there are extras. Perhaps you'd like to test them to see if they are suitable for royalty?" Like all small children, Chip loved sweets and he perked up immediately.

"I'd like that!" Lumiere laughed and began carrying Chip towards the kitchens.

"Somehow, I knew you would, _mon petite ami_." Chip smiled hugely; like the rest of the youths in the castle (mostly the children of the older servants), he trusted Lumiere completely, knowing that while an adult, the maitre d' understood children and always took the time to listen to or entertain them.

Glancing over Lumiere's shoulder at one of the many castle windows, Chip noted how dark the skies had become.

"Lumiere, it's dark outside," the little boy said, a bit of fear in his voice.

"_Oui_, Chip. I think we are in for a storm tonight."

"A storm?" Again, like most young children, Chip was a little nervous when it came to thunderstorms. "But Mama and Belle…"

"Don't worry, Chip. They'll be fine. It will take more than a mere thunderstorm to stop them from getting home."

"I hope so," Chip murmured uncertainly. Lumiere chuckled again.

"Trust me, Chip. They'll be here soon. After all, Cogsworth is with them and they all promised to be home by 5:30 and they are a minute late, Cogsworth would have a fit." Chip, knowing how punctual the majordomo was, giggled as he pictured Cogsworth running back to the castle in the rain.

"Ah, here we are." Lumiere and Chip entered the kitchen and Lumiere gently set Chip down on one of the counters. The little boy watched as the maitre d' opened one of the cupboards and took down a cloth-covered bowl. Removing the cloth, Lumiere reached into the bowl and removed one of the still warm cookies, lightly dusted with sugar crystals. He selected a good-sized one and broke it in half, giving Chip the bigger half.

"Taste that, _petite_, and tell me what you think." Chip bit into the cookie and grinned at his friend.

"Thanks, Lumiere! It's great." Lumiere laughed, replacing the cookies back in the cupboard.

"I had a feeling they would be, but it's always wise to be prepared, isn't it?"

"That I agree." Both Lumiere and Chip turned to see Babette lounging in the doorway, a knowing smile on her face suggesting that she had seen the two sharing the sweet dessert. Lumiere grinned at Babette and strode over to her. Embracing her to him with one arm, he broke of a piece of his half of the sugar cookie and placed it to Babette's lips.

"Well if you agree, _amour_, why not taste them for yourself? Two opinions are always valued more than one." Babette smiled and accepted the bit of cookie.

"Hmm, it is good. But I know something sweeter, Lumiere."

"As do I." Lumiere and Babette kissed passionately, happy to be together. Chip, meanwhile, finished the rest of his cookie. He was still too young to understand why adults found it necessary to kiss. However, just as Chip finished, a new sound came to his ears. One of the kitchen's windows was open very so slightly and from outside, there came an eerie howling that sounded as if the owner of the howl was not too far away.

"Was that a wolf?" he asked, more than a little nervous. Lumiere quickly shut the window as Babette walked over to Chip. Bending down, she gently wiped away the sugar crystals dotting his nose with her apron.

"Do not be afraid, _petite_," she said kindly. "Yes, that was a wolf, but it won't come here. It was probably just calling for its pack."

"Babette is right, Chip. Wolves do not attack people unless food is scarce and they are hungry." Chip peered around Babette's hand.

"Well, I hope _that_ wolf isn't hungry." Both adults laughed, and nodded, agreeing with the little boy. And although none of them knew it, Chip's hopes were true. The wolf in question had just eaten and was feeling very satisfied indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Lycan This**

_A new character emerges from the dark of night. This should be fun._

Lycana stirred and rubbed at her eyes. She still felt groggy and quite stuffed. But considering the size of her meal last night, it was no wonder she was still in a mild food-coma. Lycana smiled and gently scraped one of her canine teeth with a fingernail; that man had been quite fulfilling indeed.

The girl's sleep-dazed eyes gazed around her "den," which was actually an abandoned cottage on the outskirts of town. Lycana didn't know who had lived there earlier, but ever since arriving in town a little more than a month ago, the cottage had struck her as the perfect hiding place. After all, she could change at will by night, but when the sun was out, she was bound in a human form. Therefore, sleeping out in the woods was not a wise idea.

Lycana yawned and turned away from the window and the sun's rays. She was still tired and wanted to sleep. Screwing her golden eyes shut, she forced her muscles to relax and, little by little, they did. Lycana sighed in a contented manner; although there was no bed in the cottage, Lycana had managed to put together a warm soft place for her to sleep using the clothing from her victims. She would wash them thoroughly and remove any buttons. Once that task was done, she would stuff the garments with moss from the woods and sew them together, using a needle and thread pilfered from a dressmaking shop. Although she was not that good at needle work, the mere stitching together of clothing was an easy one and as a result, she now had a mattress, pillow, and thick quilt. Now, curled up under her quilt, Lycana fell into the depths of sleep, but was quickly jerked back to the land of living when she dimly heard some one calling her name.

"Lycana! Lycana, are you gonna lie there all day?" Lycana opened her golden eyes only to be met with another pair of golden eyes. Lycana gasped and sat up, staring at the older girl kneeling in front of her.

"Luna?" she asked, still feeling a little dazed to her still-full stomach. "Luna, is that you?" The older girl brushed a length of long blond hair out of her eyes.

"Long time no see, Lycana." The two girls hugged each other, overjoyed at being re-united again. Lycana grinned up at her friend, whom she considered just as good as a sister.

"So, how've you been?" Luna shrugged.

"Pretty good actually. To be honest, though, you were right when you said we should split up after leaving England. I ended up going to Paris and people were on the lookout for two strange girls for a while."

"Is that so? And now?" Luna grinned.

"Now, all the excitement's died down, so I came looking for you." Luna stood up and looked around.

"Hey, great place you got here," she said in her slightly deep, husky voice. "Mind having a roommate?"

"No." Luna looked over at her younger friend.

"Lycana, are you alright? You look so tired."

"You'll have to forgive me, Luna. I had not eaten in a week and last night made up for it in a fashion not even I could have anticipated." Luna's golden eyes gleamed.

"So how big was the guy?"

"Huge."

"No wonder you're so dazed, then."

"What about you?"

"I fed two days ago, but I can wait. I'd rather go hunt with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Naturally."

"Alright. I'm sorry that I don't have anywhere for you to sleep. This cottage was abandoned and I made my bed myself."

"Don't worry about it. You should go back to sleep; if you ate _that_ big a guy last night, I'm surprised you're still coherent." Lycana nodded and laid back down as Luna exited the room to seek quarters elsewhere in the house. With a smile, Lycana allowed her golden eyes to close again. How fortunate that Luna should find her again! Although she was 19 and thus Lycana's senior, the two girls couldn't have been closer. They had met when Lycana was eight and Luna was fourteen and since then had traveled Europe together, looking for new villages where they could seek out victims. Unfortunately, they had fed a little _often_ in England and had been forced to flee. When they did, Lycana suggested they split up before crossing the boarder to France, knowing they would be less likely to be caught. The two had promised to meet up again and now the promise was fulfilled. Lycana smiled to herself as she fell back asleep. Things in Molyneaux were sure to get more interesting with two Lycans on the hunt!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Lycan This**

_Sorry this took me so long to update; I've been having problems with my computer._

**Ch. 4**

Babette hummed happily as she finished dusting off a mantle in one of the castle's many sitting rooms. Like the other servants, she was always busy; the castle's many rooms required a lot of attention. And yet, Babette didn't mind. During the years of the spell, most of the castle had fallen into disarray; the servants having little or no ability or will to resume their duties. Now though, everyone seemed determined to ensure the castle shone with cleanliness.

"Oh, Babette!" The young maid turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Princess Belle entered the room, a hopeful look on her face. Babette smiled at her mistress; despite their differences in status, the two were the best of friends.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Oh, I'm glad I found you! I need a fairly large favor."

"Oh?" Personally, Babette felt there was really no favor large enough anyone in the castle could do for Belle considering what she done for them.

"I wanted to drop some books off at the village bookstore for Monsieur Edwards, but Adam needs my help with some state affair that needs the consent of both the Prince and the Princess."

"Say no more, Mistress. I would be happy to deliver the books for you." Bell's face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh, thank you, Babette! I really owe you." Babette smiled and grasped Belle's hand.

"What are friends for? Besides, going to town means I'll be away from Cogsworth for awhile. Lately he's been able to find dust on a bar of soap!" The laughter of both young women mingled with the streams of early afternoon sunshine falling through the windows.

Well, now I know why Belle and Monsieur Edwards are such good friends Babette mused as she stepped out of the book store and began walking toward the castle carriage. The sun was setting and the little town was bathed in its golden glow.

"Hey, girl!" Babette paused and looked over to her left. A group of blond triplets was glaring at another and much younger-looking girl.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the triplet in a red dress asked angrily. The younger girl, who had dark chestnut hair (almost like Babette's own hair) and was garbed in a white blouse and dark black skirt, did not back away.

"Need I tell you?" she asked in a soft, but strong voice.

"Well, considering on how people talk about you, no!" the triplet in a yellow dress growled.

"Ah?" Babette noted that the younger girl seemed totally unconcerned about whatever it was that the older girls held against her.

"Don't stand there looking innocent, you little tramp!"

"Little slut!"

"Little minx!" Babette had heard enough.

"Leave her alone!" she commanded, striding over to the group. The three blond girls looked up and sneered at her.

"Why should we?" the red-dressed one asked in a sassy tone; she was clearly the leader.

"Because I happen to employed at the castle. I am sure Prince Adam and Princess Belle would love to here you saying such things to an innocent girl." At Babette's words, the girl in the yellow dress laughed nastily and pointed a long-nailed finger at the younger girl, who had not moved.

"Innocent? Her? As if!" Her sisters nodded, but Babette was not going to give up.

"Whatever it is that she has done, it does not concern you. Now go away or I shall report you to the Prince and the Princess." The girls, noting the fierce expression in the maid's eyes, swept away with their noses in the air, but Babette could hear their last words.

"Humph, the Princess."

"A little minx, like that girl."

"Gaston," the last one whimpered tearfully. Babette ignored them and turned back to the younger girl.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked at her and Babette was startled; never before had she seen a girl with golden eyes.

"I am fine. The words of jealous harlots mean little to me," the girl said.

"Um, not to be rude, but what do they…"

"I work in the tavern," the girl said. Her did not change and her voice did not waver, but Babette felt pity wrench at her heart; this girl was way too young for such work. She reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you in trouble, petite?" The girl smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No, not at all."

"Oh. I'm Babette, by the way."

"I am Lycana."

"Lycana? That's an interesting name."

"Indeed." Lycana smiled and the setting sun reflected in her eyes, making them seem to glow. Babette studied the girl's face carefully; she didn't want to let her go back into the tavern, but she had to leave and the girl didn't seem upset or scared.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Lycana? I could take you back to the castle if you'd like." Lycana smiled and began to walk toward the tavern. She looked back at Babette as she walked.

"Don't worry about me, Babette. Believe me, my line of work is different from that of an ordinary serving girl." Lycana vanished into the tavern, leaving Babette alone to walk back to the carriage, feeling slightly mystified. There was something strange about this girl, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Babette sighed; she'd talk it over with Lumiere later. Her lover was good at puzzling out people's strange behavior. Babette shuddered. Even the thought of Lumiere's comforting words wasn't enough to drive the image of Lycana's face out of her mind. The face of a hunter on the prowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Lycan This**

_Ch. 5 begins now._

**Ch. 5**

Lycana swept into the tavern and seated herself in her usual spot by the fire. Luna had already arrived and was lounging at the bar, her husky voice making the men assembled around her lean in closer.

"Hey, big boy," Luna cooed. "Why don't you buy me a glass of wine? A parched girl can't work, you know." The man, a merchant from one of the tiny village surrounding Molyneaux, never took his piggy eyes off of the blond, golden-eyed girl as he obeyed her command. Lycana grinned; her "sister" had always been the assertive one when it came to snaring victims while Lycana was the quiet seductive girl. But both methods were successful and more often than not resulted in full stomachs for the both of them.

Lycana's brow contracted as the face of the woman she had just spoken with entered her mind. Babette, she was called. The young Lycan smiled as she recalled how fierce the young woman had looked when she had stooped those three annoying triplets from tormenting her. At the same time, Lycana felt remorse tugging at her heart; as a natural born Lycan, both her mother and father had been Lycans. However, her pack had been under constant siege by humans and most of her pack had been killed when she was little more than three or four years old. Deciding it was safer to be on her own, the young Lycana had taken to stealing meat from butcher shops until she was old enough to "hunt." Still, while she was very much independent, she had to admit to herself that she would have liked to have a family and for some odd reason, Babette's fierce yet gentle face brought up the dim memories of Lycana's own mother.

"Hey, little sister, you gonna sit there all night?" Lycana looked up to see Luna grinning at her. The younger Lycan smiled and rose to her feet, her golden eyes noting another strange face in the tavern who would never see the light of another day.

"Like the looks of him? Those idiotic blond girls were following him around all day."

"I can't imagine why," Lycana replied sarcastically. The stranger was tall and strong, with thick dark hair and pearly white teeth. Lycana smiled; meat was good, but revenge was sweeter.

"Hello, sir," she cooed, moving close to him. The man turned and flashed a grin at her.

"Well, hel-lo, pretty girl. What can I do for you?"

_You can feed me in more ways than one. _"The question is what can _I_ do for you, sir?" Like all of Lycana's victims the big man was hooked and within seconds was following Lycana out of the tavern. Luna watched them go, a smirk playing about her features. She could hardly wait until the next morning, when the pitiful wailing of the blond triplets would be a welcome wake-up call.


End file.
